


A Witch under a Spell

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Someone gives Adalind a potion to make her obsessed with Nick. Set in a season one where Juliette and Nick are broken up. Hank knows about the wesen world. Renard never told Adalind to give Hank a potion.





	A Witch under a Spell

“We need to take the phone away from Adalind.” Nick said, frustration evident in his voice.  
“She still sending you dirty messages?” Hank asked, sounding a far less sympathetic and a little too amused for Nick’s licking.  
“No. She’s now starting to send pictures.”  
Hank’s eyes widened. “What kind of pictures?”  
Nick’s phoned beeped and he pulled up the newest image. “The kind that’s making it harder and harder to do the right thing.”  
Three days ago, Adalind had showed up at the precinct, wanting to see Nick. The moment she saw him, she had rushed to him, wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on him so passionate, he thought for sure they were going to be arrested for public indecency.  
The captain had pulled the two of them into his office and asked what was going on. Nick seriously had no idea what to tell him. One minute, he thought the hexenbiest was plotting his demise, the next she had her tongue down his throat.  
Adalind kept clinging on to Nick and looking at him adoringly. “He’s so cute. Such beautiful eyes.” She ran her hands over his chest. “Mmm, nice body too. I could lay beneath you for hours while you take me.”  
While Nick and Sean’s mouths dropped open in shock, an idea seem to occur to Adalind and she said, “I bet you would be a lot of fun to ride. We would get to stare at each other’s bodies while we take our pleasure.”  
“Adalind, what has gotten into you?” Renard demanded.  
“Nothing yet,” She pouted, “though I’m hoping soon it will be Nick.”  
Nick never claimed to be mature. And he couldn’t help the snort of laughter at the hexenbiest innuendo.  
Quickly sobering after getting a glare from his captain, he grabbed a hold of Adalind’s wrists, realizing he needed to stop her from touching him so affectionately in front of his boss.  
He knew he should probably feel uncomfortable with the hexenbiests attention, and should have pushed her away the moment she touched him, but he could honestly admit to himself he was enjoying all this affection.  
Renard looked between the besotted hexenbiest and the confused grimm and made a decision on what could be happening and what he had to do about it.  
“Obviously, Miss Schade is under some kind of obsession potion. I think we need to take her to someone who might be able to figure out how to deal with her.”   
At the shocked look on his detective's face, Renard said, “Yes, I’m wesen. Yes, I know you’re a grimm. I’m sure there’s a lot you want to discuss, but for right now, I think you will agree we have an urgent matter to attend to.” The captain takes a deep breathe, weighing their options. “Adalind’s mother is a well informed hexenbiest, but she’s in southern California right now, so it would take some time for her to get here.”  
Nick regains his senses and tells his captain, “My friend Rosalee might be able to help. She’s a fuchsbau and owns a shop that specializes in helping wesen.”  
As they head out of the precinct, Nick motions for Hank to follow. When they’re in the privacy of the elevator, the younger detective tries to sum up as best as he can what is happening.  
“Our captains wesen, he knows I’m a grimm. He think’s Adalind’s under some kind of spell or potion, we’re heading to the spice shop to ask for Rosalee’s help, either you or the captain should drive because I don’t think I’ll be able to.”   
The reason for that last part is crystal clear.   
Adalind seems to be unable to keep her hands off of Nick, and it was taking all of his concentration to keep her trying to remove his clothes.  
They decide on Hank driving them in his Mustang. The best option because Hank knew the way, and since Nick and Adalind had to ride in the backseat, it was too cramped and uncomfortable for Adalind to be getting any idea’s on more things to do to Nick.   
Not that it really stopped her from continually trying to unbuckle her seatbelt and climb into his lap.  
When they finally made it to the shop, Nick practically leaped out of the car and ran in, with Adalind following close behind, slamming into him and wrapping her arms around him tight.  
“We think she might be under the influence of a potion.” Nick explains at the questioning look from his fuchsbau friend.  
Hank and Renard walk in, smirks on their faces showing they were getting way too much enjoyment out of this.  
Nick wished he could be getting some enjoyment. A less honorable man wouldn’t be trying to find a cure, he would be indulging in everything the beauty was offering.  
Juliette had left him six months ago, and they hadn’t been intimate for about two months before that. Nick had never been one for one night stands and had wanted to make sure he was over his ex before dating again. At the moment, his body was screaming that not only was he fully over Juliette, but that he was ready to move on and end the self imposed dry spell.  
Rosalee motioned for them to follow her through the curtain to the shop’s side room. Where she could examine the hexenbiest fully. It was a little difficult with Adalind refusing to move or even look away from Nick for any length of time.  
“It’s a zaubertrank, alright. A pretty powerful one by the looks of it. Most work gradually and take time to be potent enough to become an obsession.”  
“Only a hexenbiest would be able to make a potion like that. I doubt Adalind did this to herself.” Renard assessed.  
“Do you know of any hexenbiests who could and would do this to her?” Nick asked.  
“Adalind has made a few enemies. She also has a large amount of rivals who would love to see her fall so they could take her place. This may just be a distraction. A rival hexenbiest at her law firm wanting to keep Adalind from focusing on her job. But they could have made her obsessed over anyone. Because they chose you, Nick, I believe they knew you are a grimm and were hoping you would kill the hexenbiest who wouldn’t leave you alone.”  
“You would never hurt me? Would you, Nick?” Adalind said to him sweetly while she grazed the back of her fingers down his face. “You’re so good. So kind. You would never hurt someone who just wanted to love you.”  
“Oh, is that all you want to do?” Nick raised his eyebrows at Adalind, who had the decency to giggle sheepishly.  
She nuzzled into his neck and said, “Want to love you in all the ways I can. Want to show you how good I will be to you.” She placed kisses along his jaw. “I’m sorry for causing you pain before. Let me make it up to you.”  
Adalind was staring at him with such longing, it was making it very difficult to continue to reject her advances.  
“She wouldn’t be doing this if she wasn’t under the influence of a potion.” Nick reminded himself. He had a feeling he would be saying those words to himself a lot until they found a cure.  
“I’ll call some of my contacts.” Renard offered. “See if I can find out who did this and if there’s a way to reverse it.”  
That selfish part of Nick secretly hoped they never found a cure. He really liked having someone so beautiful look at him with so much love and adoration.  
Once Adalind had stopped trying to ruin his life, she became a thousand times more appealing to him.  
Adalind wanted to go home with him. Nick thought that was a terrible Idea. When he told her so, she pouted at him. Actually pouted and said, “But I want to be with you. How can I make up for how bad I’ve treated you, when we aren’t together?”  
“Yeah Nick.” Hank grinned at him.  
“Adalind,sweety,” Rosalee said gently, “Maybe it would be best to give Nick some space, wait for him to come to you.”  
Adalind looked completely crestfallen at the idea. Face holding so much hurt that it had taken all of Nick’s self control not to pull her into his arms and hold her until she smiled again.

Day two brought the messages. Adalind had kept her word to keep a physical distance, but had decided to text him, telling him how much she wanted him, needed him. She even started going into vivid detail about all the things she wanted to do to him, and all the things she wanted him to do to her.  
Nick would never tell a soul that he had saved every single one of them and had used it for inspiration when he took care of his growing need.  
It was day three that was really pushing his limit.   
Adalind, it seemed, had thought it a perfect time to go lingerie shopping, and was sending him a picture of every single thing she was trying on and asking him if he liked them on her.  
Nick wanted to call her and scream that no he didn’t like them on her. He would much rather have them off of her and her wearing him, preferably with them both in his bed.  
He was grateful he and Hank only had paperwork to do that day and he could spend all that time hiding his reaction to those pictures under his desk.  
By the end of the day, he knew his resolve was paper thin at that point.  
He told himself not to answer any more of her texts. And that’s when he got the video.   
He had just gotten into his truck when his phone signaled. Curiosity getting the better of his sense, he opened it.  
Adalind was laying on her bed, somehow her phone was right above her, moving slowly to capture every angle of what she was doing.  
“I’m thinking of you, Nick.” She moaned to the camera. One hand pinched and twisted a nipple, while the other rubbed furiously between her legs. “Come to me Nick, please. You can slip inside me. I’m so wet for you, need you so bad.” She screamed out his name, her back arching off of her bed. The video stopped there.  
Nick broke the speed limit getting to her place. He found the door unlocked when he got there and walked in, locking the door behind him, then he made his way down the hall, toward the room where a dim light was shining, and there he found her on her bed, laying on her side, one hand propping up her head, the other trailing her fingertips over her naked body.  
Nick made a sound of pure need as he gazed at her.  
Adalind smiled, laid flat on the bed and crooked a finger at him, beckoning her to him.  
He dove onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head, rubbing himself, still fully clothed, between her legs.   
“If you tell me to stop, Adalind, I will. I swear I will. But you’ve been tormenting me for the past three days, I can’t take it anymore. Please, let me have you.”  
“I’m already yours, Nick.” She whispered to him, smiling wickedly. “But if you’re going to have me, maybe you should take all your clothes off first.”  
Nick heard Adalind giggle as he gave a curse and stripped his clothes off faster than he ever had in his life.  
Then he was back on top of her, kissing her with all the pent up passion, frustration and desperation that had been building in him since she first entered the precinct and started flirting with him.  
Nick roamed his hands all over her, he moved his lips down to her neck, nipping, biting and sucking marks onto the smooth soft, sensitive, flesh, claiming her as his.  
As Nick mouthed at her throat, he could feel the vibrations of Adalind’s moans. It turned him on even more. Made his member even harder. He worked his way farther down, between her breast, and gliding over her belly, making it quiver.  
“Nick, please, just take me.” Adalind cried out. “I swear I’m ready for you. Been wet for you for days.”  
“I need you dripping.” He moaned into her belly button. “I won’t be able to go slow or be gentle.”  
She grabbed his hand and pressed it into her center. He found her to be hot and slippery enough to slid his fingers easily inside her.  
“You see, Nick, how wet I am? Now take me.”  
But Nick was still not completely assured she would feel only pleasure, so while he swirled his tongue over her breasts and belly, his fingers danced inside of her. Nick found her bud, as swollen and hard as his member, he pressed firmly, causing Adalind to cry out and liquid warmth to flow from her channel.  
Only then did he move back up her body, took her lips with his and laced their hands together. Their eyes locked as Nick finally thrust into her, with one easy stroke. Adalind wrapped her legs around his waist as Nick did as he warned and pounded into her with great force, knocking the air from both their lungs.  
He made sure to position himself so that he could rub over her clit. It did not take long to have her screaming again in ecstasy.  
Nick continued kissing her. Continued his hard deep strokes inside of her.  
But Adalind decided she wanted control for a while, and flipped them, so that she was on top.  
As Adalind rode him, Nick leaned up and latched his mouth onto her breast, she dug her fingers through his hair and held onto the back of his head, gasping with delight at his attention.  
Adalind continued to roll her hips while Nick sucked on her nipples, alternating between the two, his hands moved up and down her back, until he felt her start to tremble again, then he moved one hand to her clit and the other to her ass, pressing hard.  
Adalind screamed, the sensations almost too much. Nick held her in place, so she couldn’t move away.   
Not that she wanted to.   
Their eyes locked. “So good.” Adalind whimpered out, tears in her eyes, voice trembling as hard as her body. Nick flipped them again, regaining his position on top of her.  
“You can let go, Addie, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” He assured her, moving in slow, deep thrusts.  
“I didn’t know it could be this good.” Her back arched. “Didn’t know you would be so good.”  
Nick thrust a little more forcefully, causing Adalind to gasp and cling tightly to his shoulders, burying her face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She clenched her walls tightly around his member, triggering his release.  
Finally sated, falling back on the bed, Nick kept Adalind securely in his arms, pulling her tight against him and laying her head on his chest, one leg draped over his, and holding her hand over his heart.  
In the morning, Adalind awoke to the feel of Nick’s fingers stroking her hair and skin.  
She looked up at him and they smiled at eachother. “Are you alright?” He asked as his fingers trailed down her back.  
Adalind practically purred as she nuzzled into Nick and said, “Never been better.” Then she looked back up at him again. “What about you, any regrets?”  
He shook his head, “None.” He shifts so that they’re facing one another. “I do want to take you on a real date now, though. If we can’t find a cure for this potion, and you’re going to be obsessed with me, I want to at least treat you right.”  
Biting her lip, Adalind said, “Um, about that….”  
Nick’s phone rang, it was his captain.  
“I found out who the hexenbiest was that gave Adalind that potion. She says it was supposed to make Adalind go after you in an aggressive manner, but not with romantic intent. She wanted you to kill Adalind so this other hexenbiest could take her place at the law firm where they both work. Why Adalind wanted something different, she doesn’t know, but suspects Adalind’s been attracted to you for a while, kept her desire buried and that’s what changed the effects of the potion. Also, Adalind should not be bothering you anymore, because the potion would have worn off on the first day. It was made to be potent, not long lasting.”  
Nick had sat up to talk to his Renard, but after the men hung up, he collapsed back onto the bed with a groan.   
Looking over at the blonde he said, “The potion wore off on the first day?”  
Adalind shrugged, “Yeah, the obsession for you was gone, still wanted you though. She trailed her fingers down his chest. “Remembered that you weren’t repulsed when I was clinging to you.” Her fingers moved lower, over his abdomen. “There were times I thought I saw desire for me in your eyes.” Her fingers brushed lightly over his erection. “Decided to tease you, see if I could get you to play with me.”  
Nick growled, grabbed a hold of her and flipped them so he was covering her body with his own. “I have been going out of my mind from want for you for the past two days. The only reason I stayed away was because I thought you were on a potion.”  
He took her mouth ravenously, exploring and tasting the delicious warmth of the cavern. Adalind kissed him back just as hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck and releasing a sigh of pleasure.  
“I’m still taking you on a date.” Nick said, once their lips broke apart and he started making his way lower on her body.


End file.
